


Caught in the Rain

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jane and Kate are out for a walk when a storm blows in.
Relationships: Jane Banks/Kate Banks
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Cuddles'.

BOOM! CR-ACK!

"That didn't sound good," Jane commented to her companion.

Kate tugged on her arm. "That thunder was _very_ loud. We need to get indoors, _now_."

"Cherry Tree Lane is a bit far from here," Jane told her after a moment's thought.

Kate took Jane's hand. "My flat is closer. Let's go."

"This wasn't how I expected to _finally_ see your flat," Jane mused as they walked quickly.

Kate nudged her with an elbow, hissing " _Jane_."

"Lead the way." She gestured grandly with her free hand, smiling brightly.

Kate turned down a different street once they left the park. "I didn't notice the clouds gathering. Did you?"

"No, but I have a feeling we're going to be soaked to the skin." Jane looked up at the clouds.

They began to walk even faster as the first raindrops hit the pavement around them. "Should we run now?"

"Yes, I think we should," Jane agreed, giving up on dignity and propriety all together.

They did exactly that, giggling and laughing as they darted past other pedestrians also hurrying to get inside out of the rain. By the time they reached Kate's flat, they were both soaked to the skin. "Thank goodness we're about the same size. You can borrow some of my clothes until yours are dry."

"Thank you, Kate." Jane kissed her cheek before following her to the bedroom.

Once they dried off and changed, Jane used Kate's phone while she was busy making tea and starting a fire. Jane smiled at the familiar voice that answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Michael," Jane replied.

His relief was audible and she had to pull the receiver away from her ear for a moment. "Jane! Where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Michael," she knew that's what he worried about the most. They were each other's only family at the moment. "I'm with my friend, Kate."

"Were you out walking when the rain hit?" Michael asked.

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yes, but now we're at Kate's flat. I'll spend the night here."

"All right." He sounded relieved. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She nodded again. "Until tomorrow. Good-bye, Michael."

"Good-bye, Jane." Michael hung up the next moment.

Jane hung up, too, smiling fondly. "Typical Michael."

"Is Michael fine?" Kate asked, offering Jane a mug of tea.

Jane nodded, accepting the mug. "Yes. He sounded a bit distracted, but that's the way he gets when he paints."

"Careful, I added some--" Kate stopped short when Jane took a sip and choked on the whiskey Kate had stirred into the tea. "Whiskey."

Eyes watering a little, Jane offered Kate a weak smile. "Wow. I like your medicine better than Mary Poppins'."

"The nanny you and Michael had when you were kids?" Kate asked, taking Jane's hand and leading her into the sitting room.

Nodding, Jane joined Kate in front of the fire, wrapping an arm around her when the latter draped a blanket over them. "Yes. We got caught in the rain once with her, too, but she gave us proper medicine instead of whiskey."

"I can give you medicine if you like," Kate offered, cuddling close to Jane despite her offer.

Giggling, Jane kissed Kate's cheek. "No. This is all the medicine I need."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me." Kate grinned and kissed Jane properly.

She returned it gladly, holding Kate close. An afternoon cuddling in front of the fire while rain fell outside sounded perfect to her!

**Author's Note:**

> The tag says Kate Banks, but we don't know her maiden name.


End file.
